Playlist
by nickygirl
Summary: Collection of Oneshots Fearless: "You're crazy, you know." He grabbed at my hands and pulled me towards him. Behind us, the song on the radio changed into some slow song. "And very cliché. In the rain, really? Can you get any more corny than this?"
1. Track 1

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**So I have wanted to publish a collection of oneshots for the longest time now, and I had the writing mood recently, so I decided why not now? And I have had the idea of doing oneshots inspired by songs. That's where the title comes from. Hmm I thought I was being very creative when I decided on naming it "Playlist". ****I also felt like oneshots are more my thing with the whole "horrible updating skills" of mine. So it's easier on everyone.**

**So here's my first oneshot. I will admit it didn't go the way I really wanted it, but hey, it never goes perfect. I'm still happy with it though. Reviews would be very nice.**

* * *

**Playlist**

**Fearless**

"**Absentmindedly makin' me want you "**

Under the safety of the balcony situated right above the entrance of the house, I wrapped my jacket tighter and rubbed my hands together for warmth. I could hear the sounds of people talking and the band playing some old song from inside the house. I could easily hear my father's boisterous laugh, probably amusing one of his clients, and my mother's voice, most likely talking to one of her country club friends.

Trying to ignore the commotion, I listened intently on the patter of the raindrops. I sighed in relief as headlights came into view and a black Range Rover stopped right in front of me in the driveway. I ran out, as fast as I can, and into the car waiting for me. I slammed the passenger door shut and blasted the heat up.

"Hello to you too," he muttered as he drove out of the driveway and away from my house. "What's up with you calling me this late and forcing me to pick you up?" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and gave me a look before concentrating on the road.

"It's not that late. It's only ten-thirty, you baby." I grabbed a shirt from a pile of clothes sitting on the back seat. "Hey, is this clean?" When he nodded that it was, I used it to dry my hair.

"Yes, but you woke me up. And I was sleeping so well."

I snorted. My mother would be very displeased at my unladylike behavior. "Well, sorry. I didn't know you had a bed time."

"Aren't your parents going to be mad that you left the party?" He sighed as if he was going to get in trouble for my rebellion.

"I plan on telling them that I was there the whole time. They just didn't see me since I was being a social butterfly like how I should be." From the corner of my eye, I saw him wince from the sarcastic tone I used. We didn't say anything after my outburst and settled in a comfortable silence. He drove slowly down a dark road and I watched the raindrops fall on my window. I was following a raindrop with my finger when his voice took me out of my silent meditation. "Where exactly did you want to go?"

"Nowhere." I mumbled as I went back to what I was doing. "I just wanted to get out of there." I couldn't stand the silence anymore so I turned the radio on. Some upbeat song started to play and I blasted the volume up. "Hey, do you think you can make a turn here?" The car made a turn into an empty parking lot. He turned the car's lights off, and we sat in darkness with the only light coming from streetlights.

"Nice dress by the way."

"Thanks, mommy dearest bought it for me to wear exclusively for this party." I gave him a smile. Then I lifted my dress slightly to show off my shoes. "And these shoes. From Italy."

"They're…um. Pretty?"

I unsnapped the buckles and threw the high-heeled shoes at the backseat. I took my purse that laid on the floor of his car and grabbed the bottle and two champagne glasses that I smuggled from the party. After uncorking and pouring the champagne, I handed him a glass and took a sip from mine. He relaxed into the seat and took a large gulp from his. We sat in his car for what felt like hours, just sipping on champagne. When we finished off the bottle, he dropped his glass on the car floor and I turned the volume up even louder. I laid on the headrest as I felt the effect of the champagne. I started to quietly hum to the music. He turned to look at me and kept his stare on my face.

"Hey." I whispered. "Do you want to dance?"

His gaze still stayed on me, but he looked at me at me with disbelief. "Where? Here?"

I sat up and opened the door. "No, stupid, outside." Lifting my dress up so the hem wouldn't touch the ground, I hopped out of his car and immediately felt soaked. My bare feet stepped on several small puddles as I walked through the parking lot.

"Sora!" He yelled after me. "It's raining and it's cold."

"No duh!" I yelled back. "Come on. Dance with me!" I watched as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked like he was really thinking about getting out of the car and into the cold and wet. I started to spin around in circles, enjoying the feel of rain falling on my face. I just danced with myself to my own music. I heard the car door slam and the splashes of the puddles. "You're crazy, you know." He grabbed at my hands and pulled me towards him. Behind us, the song on the radio changed into some slow song. Our bodies moved to the melody together. "And very cliché. In the rain, really? Can you get any more corny than this?"

"You very much can." I told him. He spun me around and I slipped when I stepped into a deeper puddle. He laughed out loud as he caught me. From our position, he easily dipped me and then lifted me back up. I wrapped my arm around his neck and moved closer to him. Our bodies now completely touching, exchanging heat. Laying my head on the crook of his neck, I started to hum. We were still swaying to the music when he whispered my name. I mumbled to him that I was paying attention. He carefully pushed me off of him. "We should go." I looked at him and just nodded in agreement. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me towards his car.

The heat hit me as I entered the car, but I was shivering from the cold my clothes were emitting. I shrugged my soaked jacket off, and he threw some clothes at me. "Get changed." He ordered as he was getting into drier and warmer clothes.

"If you want me to take my clothes off…" I grinned and watched him turn bright red.

"Not like that." He stammered. "You just need to get into clothes that aren't soaked. Or you'll get sick."

"Of course, I was just kidding. No need to get all red." I giggled. I put on his overlarge shirt on before taking my dress off. I laid it on the floor behind me before putting some pants on. "I look ridiculous." I laughed as I was practically swimming in his clothes.

"You look warm." He already had the car on and was driving back.

"Yeah, that too." I turned the heat up even more. "Shit, now I really have to sneak in the house. I can't explain this."

"You do deserve it. Being an idiot and dancing in the rain." He rolled his eyes at me. He changed the radio station and a familiar song started to play.

"Shut up. You were with me too." I pouted. I started to freak out even more when he pulled up into my driveway. "Might as well just get this over with." I smiled at him. "So thanks for a night out and away from this place." I opened the passenger door, but before I could step out, a hand shot out and grabbed me. "What are you doing?" I hissed at his unexpected action. My eyes widened as he pulled me closer to him.

He dragged me back into the car, and his face was suddenly so close to me. I stared at him and I was speechless. As I looked into his eyes, I could tell there was something going on in his mind. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was shocked for a moment, but then I was kissing him back. It just felt _right. _He pulled away shortly. "Sorry." He blushed.

"About what?"

Then I kissed him again.

* * *

"_**It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something.**_

_**It's fearless."**_


	2. Track 2

****

**A/N: Eh, I feel like these collections are just me experimenting on my writing. I think they are. **

**I also noticed that I really don't put names in these one-shots. I hope you guys understand that the people in all my one-shots are Sora and Yamato. **

**Let's hope for quicker updates, neh?**

* * *

Playlist

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

**"Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been"**

She remembers it being cold, really cold. It was so cold that her fingertips were losing feeling even though they were covered by her favorite gloves. She remembers this best because it was exactly how she felt in the inside. Numb.

She stood at the corner of the street, right outside her favorite café. She stayed there, unmoving and just thinking, across someone who she felt was emitting most of the cold. So many thoughts were running through her mind that time seemed to escape her. Cold sapphires stared at her frozen form, waiting for any sign of life. The numbness radiated throughout her whole body as the seconds ticked by.

"I don't," she started to say, but her frozen lips didn't allow her to speak too quickly. His eyes glared, wishing she would just get this over with. Then she could run away. He refused to be the one to run. "I don't understand," she finally said, but she was embarrassed as it came out as a soft whisper. She felt so weak.

Five years later, she finds herself at the same spot with the same sapphire eyes staring back at her. This time, instead of constant cold winds blowing against her, the sun shone brightly above. She pulled tightly at her bright yellow beret, avoiding his stare. His eyes were pleading as he whispered her name. This time, she's not as weak. She glared at him. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said. She felt stronger as she went on. "You were the one that decided that we were over." She turns her back on him.

She's still the one that walks away.

* * *

**_"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._**

**_I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again_**

**_Cause who I am hates who I've been."_**


End file.
